Training Locations
Training Locations These are the main training areas throughout SoulSplit how you get there and what to expect when you get there. Although you may think training will be AFK-able due to infinite prayer for some game modes majority of the popular training areas still drain your prayer regardless of game mode, this is to prevent AFK training. Rock Crabs - Rock crabs are a popular multi based training area with a lot of level 13 Rock crabs to train on. To get to Rock crabs you do any of the following options: Training teleports > Rock Crabs (On all Spellbooks or with a Games necklace) as shown below or speak to the sailor in Edgeville. Experiments - '''This is a popular single based training area where you can find many level 25 Experiments to train on. '''Slayer Tower - '''Slayer Tower is a tower with 3 floors filled with slayer monsters from all combat levels, some of which require slayer levels to engage in combat with. You can get to the Slayer Tower by clicking Training teleports > Slayer Tower, this can also be done with a Games necklace. First floor contains: '''Level 8 Crawling hands,' Level 23 Cave crawlers', Level 43 Pyrefiends, and Level 23 Banshees.' '''Second floor contains:' Level 66 Infernal mages', '''Level 76 Bloodvelds', &''' Level 96 Aberrant spectres'.' Third flood contains: '''Level 111 Gargoyles, Level 114 Aquanites,' Level 115 Nechryael', & Level 124 Abyssal demons. ' ' Bandits -''' Bandits is a very popular AFK-training spot although prayer does drain regardless of your game mode to prevent full AFK training. You can get to Bandits by clicking "Training teleports" > Bandits in your spellbook, you can also do this with a Games necklace. This is one of the more popular melee training spots being a multi based training area with level 77 Bandits all throughout the location thus giving mass space for users to train. You will need to bring Prayer pots (4) from Giles (in the Varrock Armory) to train here: '''Lumbridge Yaks - Lumbridge yaks are a lower level form of training for beginners. You can get there by clicking Training Teleports > Lumbridge yaks or by using a Games necklace. There are many Level 22 yaks throughout the area for you to train on. Dagannoth Cave - '''Dagannoth caves is one of the least populated training areas where you can find Level 74 Dagganoths. You can get to the Dagannoth caves via the Games necklace > Dungeon 1 Teleport > Dagannoth cave. '''Skeletal Apes: Skeletal apes is one of the best training spots for higher levels, there's a vast amount of apes throughout the cave just waiting to be attacked (or attack you!). Beware: if you don't use your prayer, they can cause a lot of damage. This is a very popular training spot for multi-based attacks such as chinchompas and barrages. Here you will find Level 142 Skeletal apes. To get to these monsters, click on the "Ape Atoll" teleport in your modern magic spellbook and head south into the building with the trapdoor and go down. Monkey Guards - Monkey guards is a very popular place for training melee, it's a multi-based combat zone and the Monkey guards restore their HP (hitpoints ; health) back. These are the Level 167 Monkey guards. You can get to the Monkey guards by clicking the Ape Atoll teleport in your modern spellbook and heading east into the building with the prayer altar. Slayer Dungeon, Taverley Dungeon, Godwars Dungeon, and Brimhaven Dungeon - These are all very great training locations, please scroll down and check the "Dungeons" section for more information regarding these training locations. ---- Trivia Training on monsters while not being at your compuers is against the rules. Category:Locations Category:Guides